


A Small Story

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Popcorn, girl x girl though there isn't smut, girls being adorable, it doesn't end well, just them being cute together, movie night in, post-fourth war, sakura and ino watch a scary movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: The window bangs open then as a particularly strong thrust of wind strikes, and it's Ino's scream the fills the room, her arms wrapping themselves around Sakura and dragging her back against her chest. The slim fabric of her pajamas doing nothing to dim the vibrations of her pounding heart. (Ino/Sakura).





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello my lovely readers! Happy Halloween!
> 
> So I'm participating in Nanowrimo, so I won't be posting for that month as I want to make sure that all of the chapters I write actually work. Anyway, because of that I offer you guys this short little fic!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

"What's taking so long?" Sakura calls into the kitchen of their apartment, letting her muscles worn from training settle against the supportive cushions strewn haphazardly across their small couch. She brings her knees up as well, at just the right angle so that her toes can dig into the fabric and chase away the slight chill of an October night in Konoha.  
"Shut up, forehead," Ino appears in the doorway, a disgruntled look on her face, proceeding to present an overflowing bowl of fluffy popcorn for the pinket to take. "Did you pick a movie?"  
Sakura smiles excitedly at the blonde as she picked up the remote. The screen flickering away from the commercial for a new Icha Icha spin-off movie, giving way to reveal a ghost thriller that the pinket has been dying to watch since it came out a few months back. "I picked a scary one for Halloween spirit."  
"You know I hate horror movies," her blonde girlfriend huffs as she sits on the couch with a growing frown. A hand reaching out for a few pieces of popcorn, one of which just so happens to find its innocent way into Sakura’s hair. With a roll of green eyes the medic reaches up and plucks the snack from her locks.  
"Would it make you feel better if I said I'd protect you?" She inspects the piece of food with mild interest before flicking it across to hit her girlfriend on the nose. But instead of finding its mark the small morsel it stolen from the air and promptly shoved into the blonde’s mouth.  
Ino sends her a glare, "What, are you going to punch the ghost away?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of getting Naruto to deal with it," Sakura responds easily.  
A small smile twitches the blonde's lips, "Just hit play, forehead."

* * *

 

The shadows crawl along the bedroom walls, creeping like Shikamaru has decided to give a late night visit. Sakura passes it off as best she can to the way the moonlight hits the curtains suspiciously swaying against their closed windows. With a subtle shift she pulls herself across the soft sheets closer to the peacefully slumbering blonde at her side.  
Or, well, the blonde she  _thought_  was peacefully sleeping.  
"Sakura," her love calls out softly, eyes blurry with sleep blinking back at her over a pale shoulder. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I could ask you the same," the pinket tries to counter, but the word are lost as she jumps at the creaking of the glass moving with the winds licking against the smooth surface.  
A laugh breaks her racing heart out of its pounding rhythm. "This is priceless!"  
Sakura scowls, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Come on, forehead," Ino opens her arms as she shifts to a slightly sitting position. Leaning herself against one elbow she gives a too-sweat smile. "I'll protect you from the ghost."  
Sakura lets out a huff of breath. "I am  _not_  scared."  
"Sure you're not." Her love has that infuriating smile. The knowing one that brings a playful glint to her eye - Sakura loves to see it, honestly, but only when it  _isn't_  pointed her way.  
The window bangs open then as a particularly strong thrust of wind strikes, and it's Ino's scream the fills the room, her arms wrapping themselves around Sakura and dragging her back against her chest. The slim fabric of her pajamas doing nothing to dim the vibrations of her pounding heart.

* * *

 

The door swings open to a tired looking Shikamaru, the shadow user giving the two girls a glare at the late hour once he realizes that they aren't in uniform. Not even waiting for the Nara to invite them in the two girls push past the entrance.  
"We're using your spare room!" Ino calls back over her shoulder.  
The muttered, "Troublesome," reaches them just before the door to the room shuts.


End file.
